Crystal Ball
by zair1
Summary: J/S after Sarah gets home.


First Labyrinth fanfic. Hope you enjoy reviews are greatly appreciated.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth, Jareth or Sarah or the song Crystal Ball. This is a non-profit work by fans for fans.  
  
Crystal ball (By Styx)  
Written by Tommy Shaw  
Lead Vocals by Tommy Shaw  
  
I used to like to walk the straight and narrow line  
I used to think that everything was fine  
Sometimes I'd like to sit and gaze for days through sleepless dreams  
All alone and trapped in time  
All alone and trapped in time  
  
I wonder what tomorrow has in mind for me  
Or am I even in it's mind at all  
Perhaps I'll get a chance to look ahead and see  
Soon as I find myself a crystal ball  
Soon as I find myself a crystal ball  
  
Tell me, tell me where I'm going  
I don't know where I've been  
Tell me, tell me, won't you tell me  
And then tell me again  
My heart is breaking, my body's aching  
And I don't know where to go  
Tell me, tell me, won't you tell me  
I've just got to know  
  
Crystal ball  
There's so many things I need to know  
Crystal ball  
There's so many things I've got to know  
Crystal ball  
  
["[1]extra verse" used occasionally live]  
If you should see me walking  
Through your dreams at night  
Would you please direct me  
Where I ought to be  
I've been looking for a crystal ball  
To shed the light  
To find a future in me...  
To find a future in me...  
  
Crystal ball  
There's so many things I need to know  
Crystal ball  
There's so many things I've got to know  
Crystal ball  
  
CRYSTAL BALL  
  
Evening comes. Inside the two story home where Sarah is reunited with her friends and family after a haunting trip to the labyrinth of the Goblin King she celebrates with friends while unknown to her the object of many childhood fantasies watches from the branches of an ancient oak. His owl eyes take in the scene wistfully wondering what time has in mind for him before he departs from her forever. His eyes close as he remembers and regrets not following his heart. So many things he wants to know. Was it the same for her? Did she regret not letting their lips meet? Would she always wonder what would have happened had she stayed there with him in his castle? Bitter tears escape his eyes as he remembers the fool he made of himself by offering her anything she wanted if she would only Love him. And yet he has to wonder would he do it again? He hears her laugh then as if she were next to him on the branch and knows the answer.  
  
He would do it all again.  
  
But still he is outside the window looking in.  
  
The party is over. Sarah sighs. The quiet house does nothing to dispel the memories and her regrets. Her friends were a welcome distraction from the turmoil in her heart over Jareth. She slowly removes her clothing and readies herself for bed for the night. Would she dream of Him? And the crystal ballroom? Would she feel his breath as he bends down to give her her first kiss? Why did she feel so all alone? Her heart is breaking. He offered her all her dreams if only she would Love him. Didn't he already know? She loved him but her world was not his world. If only she had one of his crystal balls! She would know where to go to ease the pain in her heart that she was sure would be with her the rest of her days. Would she go back if she could? Would she do it all over again? Would she stay this time? Her eyes fall on the model of the labyrinth.  
  
She would do it again.  
  
But still she is alone in her room.  
  
The chiming of a clock wakes Sarah from a mercifully empty sleep. She rubs her eyes as she looks for the clock. She stares in disbelief as she reads it. 13 o'clock.  
"I couldn't let you go just yet Sarah" Jareth says as he offers his hand to assist her to her feet. Gone is her bedroom. She is in the crystal ballroom. She gasps as she notices the prim white night gown she was wearing has been transformed. Once again she is wearing the silver ballgown provided for her from the infamous Goblin King.  
  
"No!" Sarah exclaims. " This can't be real! I must be dreaming!"  
  
"Does this feel like a dream Sarah?" He sneers down at her. His condesending tone is all too familiar. She jerks her arm away from his hold. "It isn't that easy Sarah. We have unfinished business." As she backs away from him she chants to herself that she must be dreaming. All of her dreams are here with this man who isn't a man at all. "In all of my days You, Sarah, are the only person to best my labyrinth. Do you truly think that I would let you just walk away from me?" Sarah turns to flee only to run into his broad chest. "You can't hide Sarah."  
  
"Why can't you let me go?" She cries passionately hanging her head down in defeat. A whisper in her heart mocks her, Do you want to be let go Sarah? Tears pool in her warm brown eyes. She doesn't want him to see her tears. She doesn't want him to know how she feels.  
  
"Because, Sweet Sarah..." He says gently tilting her chin up. He pauses as her tears begin to flow down her smooth cheek. Did he dare hope? "Are they for me Sarah?" He asks in a soft questioning voice as he brushes them away. Gone is the arrogance in his voice. Wonder has replaced it. No one had ever shed tears for him before. The future and the past collide in this moment. Their worlds depend on her next words. Time is suspended all around them.  
  
She looks up into his unusual eyes searching for the way. `Oh please tell me- tell me the way to go!' She prays silently. ` I don't know where I am going'  
  
"I don't know where I've been"  
  
Heart breaking with her silence, Jareth takes pity on this enchanting woman child who has captivated him so completely. " Because Sweet, Sweet Sarah," His voice is heavy with unspoken emotion. " I never said good bye to you properly. A dance Sarah. A dance to remember me by." He smiles at her tenderly. She hasn't the heart to refuse him. Wordlessly she nods her acceptance. Music fills the ballroom and they move about the floor. Eyes that never look away. Words go unspoken and yet Sarah believes she can hear the impossible. Everything declares his deep love for her. She can't say the words though. She can't see her way. Sarah clings to Jareth with all of the love she holds within her heart.  
  
The dance seems to last forever but is over in an instant. He starts to release his hold on her and she stops him. Again the feeling as though time has stopped grips them. Sarah feels his breath as his face lowers toward hers. His lips are soft, softer than Sarah would have ever dreamt they would be. It was so different from the chaste pecks she had envisioned.  
  
The clock on her bedside table was buzzing. Sarah jerked upright. " No! It can't have been a dream!!" She cries. Tears coursing down her cheeks she rises and walks to the model of the labyrinth and gently picks up the figure of the Goblin King. "Jareth."  
  
Wings flutter as a great white owl flies off into the rising sun.  
  
References  
  
1. http://www.styxnet.com/music/cbextra.ram 


End file.
